What she is
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Pyro’s thoughts on Rogue. Just a drabble surrounding my favorite non-canon pairing! This is probably AU, so you have been warned.


**Title: What she is**

**Pairing: Pyro/Rogue**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of X-Men or anything X-Men related. If I did, well Pyro would have beaten Bobby, just because I mean come on its Pyro!**

**Summary: Pyro's thoughts on Rogue. Just a drabble surrounding my favorite non-canon pairing! This is probably AU, so you have been warned.**

**AN: This is just a little drabble about Pyro and Rogue, there isn't really a plotline. Just something that came to my mind. I won't be posting anything this weekend cause my grandmother is coming to visit, so I figured I would post something. My first X-Men story, so please R&R letting me know how I did and if I should write more.**

Pyro's POV:

She is fire and she is ice. She is both and she is neither. She is life and she is death. She is good and she is evil. She is a combination of so many things. People often only see one side of her. They see the girl with the white stripe in her hair. They see the girl who will never be capable of real human touch.

I suppose that everyone sees her in a different way. Each having there own opinions of her. Wolverine, he see's her as a daughter. He would do whatever he could to protect her. He sees the girl who hid in the back of his truck. He sees a girl who probably hates her gift's as much as he does his.

Storm see's her as a troubled teenager, like she sees me. Storm only wants to protect her and nuture her. I suppose that's the mother in her. If Storm sees something broken she wants to fix it. She wants to show this girl that her power isn't a curse.

Cyclops sees Rogue like Storm does. He see's her as someone who has been given a rough hand in life. He sees someone he wants to help but will never be able to. Maybe he wants to save her like he couldn't save Jean?

Professor X saw her as a lost soul. He like Cyclops probably wants to reach her and save her in a way he couldn't with Jean. Or he wants to stop her from being a danger to the world. He doesn't know her like I do. Rogue would never hurt anyone intentionally.

The brotherhood sees her as a threat. They want her on our side. That had been my mission; get close to her and get her to crossover to our side. If that couldn't be done they would eliminate her. I didn't know if I could ever allow that to happen now, our destinies had been entangled. We would never be free of eachother, no matter how much we wanted it.

Bobby also known as Iceman saw Rogue as his girlfriend. Or well now I suppose now he would see her as his ex-girlfriend, he did have Kitty now as his replacement. He felt guilty, feeling like he had hurt her. Bobby blamed himself for her pulling away from everyone. I guess that was how all 'hero's' felt. The weight of the world and all that. I didn't have that problem.

I was the only one who didn't have some tainted view of her. I saw her the way she was.

_Rogue walked over to me and handed me an invitation to Bobby and Kitty's Wedding. "Are you going to go?" I had asked her._

_She shrugged, "What choice do I have? If I don't it will hurt Bobby. I should be happy for him, atleast someone can be happy."_

Accomodating. She always put others before her. It didn't matter if would hurt her. If it were for _him _she would climb Mount Everest.

_Rogue was lying in the corner when I found her. She was curled into a ball. "Rogue what happened?"_

"_I killed him, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to." She chanted over and over._

Murderer like I was. She hadn't ment to kill the man who attacked her in the alley, but she couldn't control her powers. It doesn't matter, he would be dead whether she killed him or not; I would have done it. It would just be another nameless face to add to my number of victims.

_"Do you love me?" I looked up at her when she spoke to me._

"_I don't love anybody." I see her pained expression and knew I fucked up once again. "But you mean more to me than most people, I wouldn't want to see you dead."_

_She sighed and nodded. I had placated her for now. But it wouldn't always be enough._

Vulnerable, like me only I didn't show it. I couldn't show it, especially to her. She was my vulnerability. She was my weakness, but I wasn't allowed the luxary of having a weakness, not now and not ever.

_I couldn't stop laughing as Rogue tickled me. Her gloved fingers dancing across my skin. "Rogue cut it out! I'm serious, cut it out!"_

"_Whatcha gonna do if I don't?" She replied playfully as I growled and flipped us over, careful to not touch her bare skin._

Playfull. She brought out the lighter side of me. She made me laugh and she was the only woman in the world to ever do that to me.

_I held her in my arms, making sure that none of our skin touched. We could never be intimate with eachother, but I had her in a way that no one else could. "Stay with me?" I asked her._

"_Where else am I going to go?" She whispered before falling asleep in my arms._

Mine, she was mine and that was the most important thing. We were two of a kind. We knew eachother in a way that no one else could. She was mine. I was hers and she knew that, but the most important thing; she was _mine._

THE END

**AN: Yeah, so I am sorry if that sucked, but I just really wanted to write a drabble. I am considering writing a longer story about them, but I am not sure. Tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
